29 Februari
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Sebuah kisah mengenai Yukimura, Midori dan sebuah kue ulang tahun. Spesial untuk kado ultah Midori. Warning: Midori x Yukimura, Shounen-ai, dan OOC. #KamiPeduliMidori


29 Februari.

Bukanlah tanggal yang begitu istimewa—seharusnya Yukimura juga berpikir demikian. Namun sekarang lihat apa yang ia lakukan, sibuk di dapur dengan sebuah apron merah muda terpasang ditubuhnya. Tangannya giat mengaduk campuran adonan. Sesekali jari telunjuk ia celupkan, mencoba apakah rasa yang dibuat sudah pas atau malah jauh dari perkiraan. Jujur saja dirinya tak pandai memasak. Andai bukan demi orang itu—Yukimura tak akan mau melakukan hal merepotkan begini.

Kalau saja Midori—rival merangkap kekasihnya—tidak berulang tahun hari ini, Yukimura mungkin masih bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **29 Februari**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Midori x Yukimura**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, dan OOC.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **Aoharu x Kikanju**_ **milik NAOE**

' **Cerita ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan event Ultah Mas Midori #KamiPeduliMidori'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **29 Februari, 01.00 pm.**

"Yukki ayo kita keluar, aku bosan di sini."

Rengekan Matsuoka terdengar mengganggu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama. Enam—atau tujuh mungkin. Yukimura tak dapat mengingat dengan pasti. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menyanggupi permintaan sahabatnya itu. Ingin sekali. namun sayangnya kue yang ia buat belum ada kemajuan. Sudah empat kali mencoba, hasilnya tetap saja sama. Tak ada yang mengembang dengan benar.

Jika saja ia tak dapat mengontrol emosinya, mungkin adonan kelima yang tengah diaduknya sudah terlempar keluar jendela.

"Aku masih membuat kue Mattsun. Maafkan aku." Yukimura membalas sedikit tak rela. Seharusnya jika dibandingkan dengan orang itu, Yukimura merasa Matsuoka lebih berharga. Lebih pantas mendapatkan perhatiannya—ketimbang sang kekasih yang setiap berjumpa selalu mencari gara-gara. Tapi lihat sekarang, ia malah memilih membuat kue—untuk kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Jangan bilang Yukimura berhasil diguna-guna!

Matsuoka mengernyit heran. "Kan sudah ada yang jadi. Tinggal dihias saja Midori- _san_ pasti akan menghargainya—"

"Dia pasti akan mengejekku kalau aku memberikan benda gagal ini Mattsun."

Sebuah kue gagal mengembang tersodor di hadapan Matsuoka. Wajah cemberut Yukimura kini jelas terlihat. Dari bahasa tubuh saja, sudah sangat menggambarkan Yukimura muak dengan kerjaan yang ia lakukan. Padahal bisa saja ia menyerah, lalu tak perlu memberi apa-apa ada Midori—tetapi entah mengapa tak juga ia melakukan. Malah terus mencoba meski air mata semenjak tadi hendak keluar.

Yukimura merasa kesal, dan juga kecewa di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Mau kubantu? Aku bisa sedikit membuat kue."

Kedip.

Yukimura menggeleng cepat. Ia mau saja Matsuoka membantunya, tetapi hasilnya nanti akan berbeda. Bukan lagi kue buatannya, tetapi kue buatan Yukimura dan Matsuoka. Atau bahkan bisa dibilang kue itu malah menjadi kue buatan Matsuoka, mengingat Yukimura pasti tak akan membantu banyak.

Ukh.

Ia tak suka membayangkan ketika Midori malah memuji Matsuoka.

"Aku bisa buat sendiri. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu, Mattsun." Yukimura memilih melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. "Kau tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kalau yang ini juga gagal baru aku akan menyerah membuatnya."

Mengangkat bahu, Matsuoka meng-iyakan. Kalau sudah begini Matsuoka hanya bisa menuruti kemauan sahabatnya. Ia pun kembali ke ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi mencoba menghilangkan bosan. Sesekali mata melirik ke dapur. Memperhatikan Yukimura yang fokus memasak. Pandangannya sendu dan helaan nafas lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Kau beruntung Midori- _san_."

Rasa iri menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

.

"MATTSUN AKU BERHASIL—"

Satu jam telah berlalu, dan sebuah teriakan memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Matsuoka samar-samar tersenyum dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Ia ingin segera melihat kue yang berhasil Yukimura buat.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" baru saja tiba, Matsuoka langsung disambut dengan raut wajah senang Yukimura—yang sungguh jarang diperlihatkan. Ah, Dada Matsuoka tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Kuenya mengembang dengan sempurna—aku juga berhasil menghiasnya! Dengan ini Midori- _san_ pasti akan senang—uhukmaksudku ia tidak akan berkomentar menyebalkan!"

"Selamat kau berhasil Yukki." Matsuoka mengelus surai Yukimura perlahan. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Eh? Kenapa pulang?"

Ukh.

Kenapa? Bukankah Yukimura berhasil membuatnya, yang berarti ia akan menghabiskan sisa hari bersama Midori. Itu tujuan ia melakukan hal itu bukan? Lagiula ekspresi senang itu menggambarkan sekali jikalau saat ini Yukimura ingin segera berjumpa dengan kekasih hatinya. Membuat Matsuoka tak betah berlama-lama di sana.

"Karena kue ini berhasil berarti kau akan menemui Midori- _san_ kan?"

"Kenapa harus aku yang menemuinya? Midori- _san_ yang datang ke sini nanti."

Benarkan, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Matsuoka tersenyum miris.

"Aku pulang sekarang, tapi sebagai gantinya besok kau harus memasakanku sesuatu."

Eh?

Yukimura hendak memprotes—ingat dia tak begitu pandai memasak—namun ia urungkan. Ia pun mengangguk, mengatakan akan menepati hal tersebut. Meski mungkin rasa masakannya akan sedikit meragukan, Matsuoka tetap akan menantikannya.

"Aku pulang ya, sampai besok."

"Hn, sampai besok, Mattsun."

Matsuoka melangkah keluar dan merasa udara di luar entah mengapa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

.

.

.

 **29 Februari, 08.00 pm.**

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Kini hanya ada mereka berduaan. Yukimura dan Midori duduk berhadapan di ruang tengah. Sebuah piring berisi potongan kue tertaruh di atas meja. Midori tengah mencicipinya. Dan Yukimura merasa jantungnya tak sanggup lagi tuk berdetak lebih cepat.

"Bagaimana ya..." bukan langsung menjawab Midori malah lebih dulu menggoda Yukimura. Mau bagaimana lagi—jarang-jarang kekasihnya menunjukan afeksi lebih kepadanya. Bahkan sampai membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya segala.

Ah, Midori sangat senang. Sungguh. Meski rasa kue sedikit terlalu asin—entah mengapa rasanya bisa demikian—Midori tetap memakannya sampai habis.

"Kalau tidak enak bilang saja Midori- _san_." Yukimura menatap sedikit kecewa—walau tetap berusaha ia sembunyikan. "Tidak usah dimakan terus. nanti kau keracunan."

"Aku tidak akan keracunan hanya karena memakan kue buatanmu Yukimura- _kun._ " Midori tersenyum lembut, dengan satu tangan menggengam tangan Yukimura dengan perlahan. "Cintamu dalam kue ini tidak akan membuatku keracunan."

Gombal.

Yukimura menatap sebal, dengan kedua pipi merona merah. Ia bukanlah wanita. Ia laki-laki dewasa, yang malah akan merasa geli jikalau mendengar perkataan 'menyakitkan' yang keluar tanpa dosa dari mulut kekasihnya.

Mungkin.

"Tolong jangan mengatakan hal norak Midori- _san_." Yukimura berucap sambil menepis tanggannya yang tergenggam. Wajahnya ia alihkan, tak ingin menatap Midori lebih lama. Wajah merahnya sudah tak mampu ia sembunyikan.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku Yukimura-kun."

Hening.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan lagi, Midori kembali memakan kuenya. Menikmati suapan demi suapan kue yang memasuki mulutnya. Lama-kelamaan rasanya enak juga. Mungkin ia akan menambah sebentar lagi. Mungkin memang benar, ini efek cinta.

"Midori- _san_."

"Hm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Ya—" belum sempat Midori membalas, sebuah bibir nan lembut malah mendarat dibibirnya. Sebuah kecupan ringan ia dapat. Tentulah Yukimura pelakunya. Midori pun memperlihatkan seringainya.

Jangan salahkan jikalau sekarang Midori berencana akan meminta 'hadiah' tambahan dari kekasih tercintanya. Hadiah panas dan mengairahkan.

"Yukimura- _kun_ aku mau kau malam ini—"

Ya.

Ia berharap semoga Yukimura mau menyanggupinya.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Maaf kalau proporsi Midori di sini sedikit sekali *bows*

Sekian dari saya, HBD Mas Midori ganteng XD


End file.
